Última vida
by Painet
Summary: Él ha regresado a reclamar lo que cree que le pertenece...¿Y quién dijo que venía por el título de shaman king?
1. Chapter 1

Años de búsqueda sin encontrar a alguien que la ayudara a traerlo de vuelta.

Años de tristeza.

Años sin él.

Por órdenes de los Grandes Espíritus estaba estrictamente prohibido cualquier intento de resucitarlo, los Apaches tenían el derecho de matar a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto; como si eso la fuera a detener.

Estaba convencida que no duraría doce meses más, incluso uno más. Se había mantenido en pie gracias a la esperanza de volverlo a ver, nueve años después estaba perdiendo la fe.

Sus amigas, que se sentían como hermanas, la habían apoyado buscando gente que se lo regresara. Ellas veían el dolor profundo que sintió y seguía padeciendo por él. El cariño de la rubia iba más allá de lo que un adepto siente por su maestro.

Lo amaba.

Fueron con todas y cada una de las personas que compartían los ideales de Hao que podrían hacer algo, no obtuvieron resultados. Hicieron todos los rituales que se pudieron haber hecho, ninguno funcionó. Lo que necesitaban era una sacerdotisa, pero había un gran problema: todas tenían el voto de usar sus poderes para el bien y aunque encontraran una que se olvidara de eso, se necesitaba tener mucho poder, Anna era la única que sería capaz de ello, e ir con ella no era opción.

Ya estaba muriendo de tristeza cuando apareció Opacho. El pequeño que había desaparecido después de la muerte de Hao había regresado para unirse a la búsqueda. Con su poder de clarividencia buscaba hasta el cansancio. Siempre sin resultados… hasta ahora:

―He visto a alguien ―avisó al trío de la flor.

―¿Quién? ―al instante preguntó la rubia.

―Una sacerdotisa. Tiene el suficiente poder para hacerlo.

―Te dijimos que con ellas no podemos contar ―lo reprendió Matti.

―Esta es diferente. Está buscando a Anna Kyoyama. Tal vez si…

―Yo iré― interrumpió Marion.

―Pero no sabes de qué lado está, si no es del nuestro podría alertar de una posible resurrección y nos irá mal ―le recordó Kanna.

―Ya lo sé. Si eso sucede la única que señalarán como culpable seré yo. Ustedes no estarán en peligro ―les sonrió mientras los otros presentes entristecían. Aquí se decidía todo, si esa itako las ayudaba, Mari lo vería otra vez y que los grandes espíritus protegieran la Tierra… de nuevo. Pero si era al contrario, la rubia encontraría su muerte en el mismo instante en el que pedía traerlo y pensándolo bien no le parecía tan malo puesto que había una posibilidad de ir a donde él estaba, una tierra sin dueño, llena de sufrimientos eternos: el infierno.

00000

―¿Quién demonios eres tú? ―preguntó Amethiel a la joven que se atrevía a buscarla en su propia casa y encima interrumpirla en medio de un conjuro. Le daba la espalda.

―Necesito de tus servicios.

―Lárgate.

―Necesito que traigas a alguien del otro mundo ―hablaba con tristeza pero la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos.

― No hago favores.

―Sé donde esta Anna Kyoyama― la pelinegra la vio por encima del hombro. La shaman se fijo en el raro iris de Amethiel, un verde muy pálido.

―Sigue.

―Si me ayudas a traerlo de vuelta, te diré donde esta Anna.

―¿Cómo se llama? ―preguntó después de sopesar la propuesta.

―Hao Asakura ―dudó un poco en pronunciar su nombre, a pesar de los años aún dolía.

Amethiel no pudo evitar sonreír, este debía ser su maldito día de suerte: venía esta tipa a ofrecerle el paradero de la itako a cambio de traer al demonio que sería su segundo objetivo para alcanzar el poder máximo; así que el que estuviera en este mundo un poco más de la cuenta realmente no importaba ¿o sí? Además los Grandes Espíritus nunca se darían cuenta quien lo trajo, estaba completamente cubierta.

―Bien.

-Hao's pov-

Me encuentro vagando en las tinieblas, no sé cuánto tiempo lleve aquí. Tal vez tan solo han pasado días desde que morí, tal vez segundos o tal vez años. No lo sé. El tiempo que haya sido, no he dejado de pensarte y arrepentirme por el dolor que te causé al haber matado a Yoh. Revivió, cierto, pero nunca me perdonaré por haberte hecho llorar.

¿Qué habrá sido de ti?

Vi una mujer aparecer delante de algún tipo de portal, sus claros ojos verdes brillaban extrañamente. No podía ser una condenada, aquí estamos solos… siempre.

Debe ser una sacerdotisa, nadie más puede merodear entre los mundos espirituales con tanta libertad.

―Sígueme, Asakura ―me ordenó, y nadie me ordena. Iba a protestar pero vi tu nombre en sus pensamientos "Anna Kyoyama" decía claramente.

Fui detrás de ella sin discutir, te volvería ver.

-Fin Hao's pov -

―Hao ―dijo con voz temblorosa y se acercó para sostenerlo entre sus brazos estando en el suelo.

―Despertará en poco tiempo ―le avisó a la rubia que parecía querer entrar en shock por que el hombre no abría los ojos.  
Marion sonrió dulcemente y quitó algunos cabellos del rostro. Las facciones habían cambiado, eran más gruesas y definidas, había madurado, se veía más apuesto de lo que recordaba. Era lógico, los años no pasan en vano.

Amethiel no comprendía su expresión.

―¿Dónde está?

―Kanna y Matti te llevarán ―le respondió sin quitar su maravillada vista del rostro de Hao.

Al instante las aludidas aparecieron.  
―Si dices que fui yo quien lo trajo, lo regreso, ¿escuchaste?― eso no lo podría hacer pero claro, la shaman no sabía así que lo podía usar como chantaje.

―Nadie lo sabrá ―le dijo distraídamente, luego Amethiel las siguió.

Las iba a amenazar con mandar a sus espíritus acompañantes y a ellas mismas al más allá si le tendían una trampa pero, recordando la escena de la extraña rubia y el demonio no creía realmente que intentaran algo.

Algo más inservible que la gente, era el amor, pensó Amethiel.

00000

―Ahí es donde vive ―le indicó Kanna, inmediatamente después desapareció junto con Matti.

El iris de Amethiel brilló y una sonrisa oscura apareció en su rostro.

Ahora todo lo que debía hacer era poner en marcha el conjuro sin que se diera cuenta, y para eso usaría de distracción el furyoku del demonio que había traído.

Esto era perfecto.

* * *

Después de mucho, muuuucho tiempo, he regresado. Espero les guste :D

Y como tuve problemas con la compu, los ceros "00000" separan escenas xD


	2. Chapter 2

―Iré en un minuto ―dijo al escuchar unos toques en la puerta. Los pasos se alejaron escaleras abajo.

Se vio en el espejo para acomodar la prenda de vestir y cepillar su cabello lacio que ya le llegaba a la cintura bien definida que tenía en su delgado cuerpo de mujer que había desarrollado. Satisfecha con el reflejo, salió de su alcoba para ir a donde su prometido.

Ahí estaba, ocupado en la estufa preparando, como todos los días, un fabuloso desayuno para ambos, Trabajaba hábilmente con las manos, pero la rubia solo veía los cambios que los músculos en la gran espalda y brazos hacían.

Hacía tiempo que el shaman aparecía espontáneamente sin playera, debido al entrenamiento había argumentado cuando la rubia le preguntó la primera vez.

―Ya está listo, ¿qué quieres de tomar? ―hablaba mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa, gracias a lo cual la itako tuvo una maravillosa vista panorámica del torso: amplios pectorales y abdominales perfectos. De repente recordó que era verano.

―Jugo, por favor ―paseó la mirada por los fuertes hombros―, con hielo ―tenía que dejar de verlo. Si claro, las veces pasadas se dijo lo mismo y no lo había conseguido, no había razón para que esta fuera diferente.

―¿Cómo dormiste? ―la aludida se obligó a poner la mirada en el plato. Olía delicioso.

―Bien, ¿tu? ―no quitaba la vista del desayuno.

― Acostado ―comenzó a reír y la rubia tuvo que verlo. Esa sonrisa varonil la enamoraba.

La edad y la madurez no habían atrofiado su sentido del humor.

Después de la pequeña broma nadie habló más. Cuando terminaron de desayunar el shaman se levantó y rodeó la mesa para recoger el plato de su prometida, fácilmente podría haberlo agarrado pero iba en busca de ella.

―Gracias ―la itako esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo.

―Si sigues agradeciéndome de esa forma pasaré el resto de mi vida cocinándote ―le acarició la mejilla.

―Aunque no lo haga lo seguirás haciendo, Asakura ―ambos sonrieron.

Era una completa mentira, Anna nunca dejaría de besarlo y él ni pensaba en la idea.  
Así había sido su primer beso hace tantos años.

00000000

Con algunos esfuerzos, Marion había transportado y colocado a Hao en la cama donde ella dormía. Ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera concebido esta escena.

Tomó su mano entre las suyas, se sentó al lado de él y se dedicó a contemplarlo.

Pasaron minutos, horas, y no había seña de que quisiera despertar, pero la suerte cambió al ocultarse el sol.

Lentamente los párpados empezaron a levantarse, Mari observaba llena de felicidad, lo primero que le haría sería confesarle su amor, ya lo había decidido.

00000

―Buenas noches, Anna ―se despidió Yoh desde la entrada del cuarto de la rubia.

―Buenas noches ―el shaman caminó hasta ella y atrapó sus labios. Deslizó las manos por la espalda dejando que el suave cabello le acariciara los dedos, al llegar a la cintura la acercó más a él.  
Ella lo abrazó por el cuello, y luego paso a tocar todas las partes que sus ojos habían visto esa mañana en la cocina.

Los besos de su prometido se desviaron a su hombro izquierdo; sentía la mano libre vagar por su muslo, subiendo la yukata.

―Yoh.

―Lo siento ―dijo instantáneamente al escuchar a su prometida pero le llevó más tiempo retirar las manos y su cuerpo del de ella ―. Que duermas bien ―acarició su boca una vez más y salió.

A pesar de tantos intentos fallidos no desistía, no se desesperaba, simplemente no estaba lista, él respetaba eso y sabría esperar.

¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Moría por estar con él, con cada caricia la ponía a temblar de pasión, la hacía dejar de pensar, la hacía rendirse a sus pies, pero entonces, ¿por qué no podía entregarse a él si lo amaba? Por qué lo amaba, ¿cierto?

Observó la luna mientras su mente confundida repasaba los momentos junto a Yoh, siempre parecía estar tan relajado, tan dispuesto, tan seguro… el reconocimiento la golpeó, ahí estaba su respuesta: él la amaba, ella dudaba del amor hacia él.  
Pero ¿Cómo podía él estar tan seguro de que la quería?, algún día, talvez, se lo preguntaría.

Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, tendría que haber alguna forma. No encontró ninguna por el momento.

00000

Estaba en medio de un profundo descanso cuando un gran poder espiritual se rebeló, despertándola en el mismo instante en el que soñaba con unos pálidos ojos verdes y veía a su furyoku salir de ella. Extraño.

―¿Sentiste eso? ―su prometido entró sin previo aviso a la habitación.

―Se sintió más allá del continente, Yoh ―No había existido ninguna actividad shaman desde hacía nueve años y de pronto esto, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

00000

―Anna ―las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al escuchar lo que él había pronunciado. El pecho se le oprimió a tal punto de dolerle insoportablemente. Soltó su mano y contuvo las lágrimas.

―Soy yo, señor Hao… simplemente yo ―completó en su cabeza.

―¿Anna? ―preguntó cuando puso sus ojos en ella.  
El dolor de la opresión del pecho de antes no se comparaba con el de ahora. La estaba confundiendo, la llamaba por el nombre de ella. Y pensar que le iba a confesar el amor que sentía por él.

―No señor ―sacaba fuerzas de donde podía para no sucumbir ―Marion. ¿No me ―temía preguntar, ¿y si la respuesta era negativa? Sintió más dolor en los cinco minutos que llevaba despierto a los nueve años que cuando estaba muerto, francamente no soportaría mas, pero si se iba a quebrar, que se partiera de una vez ―no me recuerda?

Los ojos cafés la observaban atentamente.  
―Mari ―dijo después de un rato dándole un poco de pegamento para mantenerla unida algún tiempo más.

* * *

Bueno, aquí el segundo cap. Estaré subiendo cada viernes :D

snoopyter, muchas gracias por tu comentario xDDDDD :)


	3. Chapter 3

― Anna― tocó a su puerta― Anna― volvió a llamar, era extraño que no le contestara, siempre que iba ya estaba despierta― ¿Puedo pasar?― nada. Tal vez le había pasado algo, pensó, por lo que corrió la puerta rápidamente y se adentró en la habitación. La encontró acostada en su futón durmiendo― hermosa― se escapó de sus labios al verla: su cabello esparcido por la almohada y algunos mechones rubios cayéndole en el rostro, los párpados cerrados, las mejillas con un suave tinte rosado y labios entreabiertos. Se inclinó a besarla, no hacerlo sería como un pecado.  
La itako despertaba en medio del contacto respondiéndole sin dudar.

― ¿Qué haces?

― Venía a decirte que el desayuno ya esta listo.

― Ya lo dijiste. Déjame arreglarme― con una mano se alisaba el cabello y con la otra acariciaba el de su prometido.

― No, aún no lo he dicho― la besó varios minutos más, ella no se resistió. Iba a abrazarla pero se topo con las cobijas cubriéndola, era pleno verano y se tapaba― Te espero abajo― le dijo después de un rato y salió.

Se levantó con pereza para dirigirse a la ducha. Sentía que le había faltado descanso a pesar de haber dormido más de lo habitual.  
Ignoró su estado y bajó a la cocina.

― ¿Qué habrá sido lo de anoche?

― Pues un shaman― tomó jugo, el castaño rió ante la broma.

― Me refiero a quien.

― No lo sé.

― Tal vez reanuden el torneo― dijo animado.

― Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Yoh, solo fue una presencia no un aviso de los Grandes Espíritus.

― Tienes razón― volvió a su desayuno― me pregunto por que no lo hacen― habló después de un tiempo.

― Que cosa.

― Iniciar el torneo, ya son 9 años y nada ha pasado.

― Creo que todos tenemos la misma duda.

― A lo mejor temen que pase lo mismo de hace años.

― ¿Y dejar al mundo sin el rey shaman? No lo creo, él es el que mantiene todo en equilibrio.

― ¿Entonces esperarán otros 500 años para realizarlo?

― Viendo como sucedieron las cosas y que no han dicho nada, tal vez― dijo irritada, gracias a la decisión de los Grandes Espíritus, si esa fue la que tomaron, su prometido no sería el rey.

― Y, ¿si no soy el rey no te casarás conmigo?― preguntó después de notar lo irritado en la voz de la rubia.

― Eso no es discutible, Asakura, no te librarás de mí.

― Debería asustarme por eso pero me encanta saber que siempre te tendré a mi lado― le sonrió haciendo que se ruborizara. Su relación se estaba acercando a lo cursi, pensaba ella pero entonces ella también se estaba volviendo cursi porque le gustaba escucharlo decir ese tipo de cosas.

00000

― Nueve años― dijo meditabundo el shaman.

― Si señor, han pasado nueve años desde que…― murió era una palabra muy dolorosa para pronunciarla― se fue.

― Nueve años― se repitió. Ahora más que nunca se preguntaba ¿Qué habrá sido de Anna?  
La shaman observaba los cambios de expresión de Hao como intentando descifrar lo que pensaba aunque no era muy difícil deducirlo, los ojos añorantes lo delataban: estaba pensando en ella.

― ¿Y el torneo?― preguntó después de dejar el asunto de la itako, luego la buscaría y se respondería él mismo su duda.

― No ha pasado nada.

El shaman se enderezó en la cama.

― Descanse un poco más, por favor― le puso la mano en el amplio pecho para detenerlo, se ruborizó al tocar su cálida piel.

― No hay tiempo― retiró delicadamente su mano y se levantó con las mantas enredadas alrededor de la cadera.

00000

― Solo te faltan 30 minutos más y después podrás hacer la cena― se levantó del pasto con el libro que leía y caminó a la pensión.

― ¿A dónde vas?― paró el entrenamiento.

― A recostarme un poco, avísame cuando este preparada por favor.

― ¿Segura de que te quieres ir?― la voz profunda cerca de su oído y su cuerpo brindándole calor aún sin tocarla le hicieron olvidar el idioma― eso es un no― sonrió y tomándola por la cintura la regresó a su antiguo lugar, ella lo siguió sin chistar.

¿Desde hacía cuánto era él quien decía lo que se hacía? No sabía pero ciertamente no se quejaba.

La media hora le pareció una eternidad, se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera entrenado. Los músculos los sentía pesados y gritaban por descanso. No dijo nada, se limitó a ir a cenar, despedirse debidamente del shaman y cuando al fin estuvo sola fue cuando se permitió preocuparse.

00000

― No creo que esté aún en buen estado para entrenar señor― le dijo preocupada al verlo realizar acondicionamiento físico. Hacía apenas 2 días que había despertado y le parecía que se estaba exigiendo demasiado.

― Estoy bien, Mari. Debo hacer que mi poder despierte nuevamente, esta adormilado por así decirlo.― entrenaba con un tronco en medio de un claro en el bosque, muy cerca de donde la rubia vivía.

Se recargó en un árbol mientras lo observaba. Para esto lo había traído, para verlo de lejos, como siempre. Tenía la esperanza de tener un futuro juntos, pero él tenía otros planes que no la incluían a ella, sino a otra. Se estaba tragando su amor haciendo que le doliera como si estuviera en carne viva pero no se arrepentía, con verlo era suficiente para ella y más verlo con esas ganas y energía con la que había vuelto, se veía diferente no solo física sino mental y espiritualmente también, era como si fuera un Hao distinto del que ella había conocido.

― ¿Sabes si quedó algo de donde vivía?

― … no lo sé― sabía exactamente como estaba aquel lugar, ella lo había cuidado, decírselo llevaría a una confesión y no se lo diría nunca.

― Tendré que ir a ver― siguió golpeando el tronco.

― Queda dejos― era el único pretexto que tenía para evitar que fuera.

― Y creo que ya no tengo seguidores, ¿no es así?― se burló.

― Nos tiene a nosotras, señor, el Trío de la Flor.

― Solo te he visto a ti, Mari.

― Bueno… es que… vendrán hasta que esté mucho mejor, que yo lo vea en ese estado es suficiente. Cuando esté mejor― y esperaba que no fuera demasiado pronto para no separarse de él― le pediremos a Kanna que lo lleve ― tenía que cubrir con algo la petición que les había hecho a sus hermanas de dejarlos solos.

― Gracias por cuidar mi orgullo― le dijo después de dejar el entrenamiento y viéndola con especial atención haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

― ¿Tiene hambre?― fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir de esa situación.

― Ahora que lo dices― colocó sus manos en el perfecto abdomen― si― ambos caminaron de regreso a la pequeña casa de la rubia.

00000

― Demonios― soltó la rubia bajo la ducha después de recobrar un poco el equilibrio tras un intenso mareo. Tal vez el agua estaba muy caliente, si claro iba a ser solo eso, acostumbraba bañarse con agua a temperaturas altas y ¿hasta ahora le traía inconvenientes? Pero si no era eso ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

* * *

Tarde pero ey! sigue siendo viernes xDDD

De verdad, muchas gracias por sus comentarios snoopyter, lovehao y Candy-chan :DDDD

Sé que es algo confuso jaja pero es que esta cosa no me hace caso con los espacios xD así que recuerden, cada 00000 es un cambio d escena :D

Saludos :)


End file.
